How Could I Ever Overcome?
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Passaram-se catorze anos desde a sua separação e muita coisa mudara. A Guerra terminara, mas ambos foram irremediavelmente afectados pela mesma. Teriam eles ainda uma hipótese de serem felizes ou seria demasiado tarde, até para quem ama? R&R CAP 2 ON
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos!

Pois é, o epílogo de You Shall Overcome acabou por se tornar numa mini-fic de continuação! Isto porque eu não quero deixar nadinha por explicar, portanto se achar que mesmo assim houve algum assunto que não ficou esclarecido, por favor aponte-o e eu terei todo o gosto em clarificar!

**AVISO: **Esta fic é uma continuação de YOU SHALL OVERCOME; como tal aconselho a ler primeiro a mesma se estiver interessado em ler esta, nem que seja apenas os dois últimos capítulos para se situar na história! Ah, e coloque por favor um alerta caso goste, porque a minha faculdade não me permite manter um "horário" fixo de publicação de _updates_.

- Os versos utilizados/adaptados no início (cuja tradução se encontra no final) são de uma música que usei como inspiração, ouça-a enquanto lê! - "So Cold", de Nikisha Reyes-Pile

- E já sabe, deixe a sua opinião, reviews são muito importantes para os autores! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, mas a ideia desta fic é minha e como tal a fic também me pertence.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HOW COULD I EVER OVERCOME?**

**.**

**_Oh...You can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die,_**  
(You caused my heart to bleed and)  
**_From where you're standing, on your own_**  
(I can figure out why…)  
**_It's so quiet here and I feel so cold_**  
(Why I'm alone and freezing)  
**_This house no longer feels like home..._**  
(And I'm just left alone to cry)

**.**

Hermione perecia.

Via o mundo crescer e autodestruir-se diante dos seus olhos todos os dias, mas o tempo para si não passava.

_Estagnara._

Enrolada num dos cantos da sua modesta sala, ela procurava proteger o que restava de si. Deixara as luzes apagadas e escondera os espelhos porque doía demasiado ver no que se tornara. Queria ver-se como a eterna jovem de cabelos indomavelmente ondulados e sorriso rasgado de sabichona, mas ela parecia ter-se escondido de si própria para sempre. Doía, porque abdicara de tudo para a proteger. Talvez se empenhara demasiado naquela tarefa, ou talvez se tenha simplesmente tornado noutra pessoa. Temia que assim fosse, temia mas, algures dentro de si, ela sabia-o.

Tornara-se noutra pessoa.

Numa fugitiva, refugiada e com a cabeça a prémio, sem possibilidades de perseguir os seus sonhos ou obter qualquer tipo de satisfação pessoal, mentindo aos seus pais e não os indo visitar para os manter em segurança. Hermione sobrevivia das esmolas que lhe chegavam da Ordem, assim como da caridade dos poucos amigos que lhe restavam devido à sua condição de sangue-de-lama e à difícil situação por que todos passavam. Procurara um trabalho estável com o mínimo de destaque que merecia, sem sucesso. A sua inteligência e audácia claramente não compensavam o facto de ter um sangue sujo. Tal ao início não a afetou, recusarem-lhe um posto de trabalho por isso e pela sua próxima relação com Harry não a deixara-a ligeiramente frustrada, mas ela conseguira seguir em frente e tentar de novo. Tentou uma, duas, três, vinte vezes, até que se tornou numa rotina e Hermione percebeu que durante os próximos tempos não seria uma boa altura para sonhar ou ter o que merecia. A confirmação chegou quando o seu nome passou a integrar A Lista, um documento com todos os sangues-de-lama procurados "para interrogatório" por crimes ou suspeita de conspiração. Não se queixara durante as semanas seguintes mas depressa compreendeu a colossal repercussão do seu novo estatuto. O tempo começou a passar e ela percebeu o quão difícil - insustentável mesmo - era ter a cabeça a prémio.

Necessitara de se esconder, de sobreviver. O tempo passou, a Guerra durava há anos e muito haviam perdido.

Muito havia sido destruído diante dos seus olhos, todos os dias, mas o tempo que corria, para si não passava.

A tempestade lá fora instigava o diluvio interior e fomentava todos os seus medos.

Cravou as unhas na sua pele quando um intenso trovão fez estremecer a estrutura do seu pobre apartamento. Estava frio.

Estava tanto, tanto frio…

_Knock Knock._

Hermione não tinha campainha nem lareira, mas escondia um telefone _muggle_ no seu roupeiro para poder falar com os seus pais. O barulho desenfreado da chuva recordava-a do quanto detestava aquele tempo e das vezes que correra a aninhar-se debaixo dos lençóis da cama do papá e da mamã quando era pequenina. De como os braços dele a protegiam enquanto a sua mãe lhe cantava uma canção de embalar.

Fungou.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Ergueu a cabeça. Não era só o vento que embatia contra a sua janela, alguém também batia à sua porta. Não se mexeu. Ela não costumava abrir a porta, não até ter provas suficientes de que o devia e podia fazer:

- Sou eu Hermione, abre isto. Sabes que não te suporto desde o dia em que me partiste a varinha.

Levantou-se com a rapidez que o torpor que a inebriava permitiu e andou o mais depressa que pôde, aos tropeções, até à porta. Não espreitava mais pelo orifício da mesma porque tal tornara-se inútil uma vez que a Poção Polissuco era frequentemente utilizada pelos dois lados na Guerra. Chegada à porta, começou a destrancar todas as instalações de segurança, que foram adicionadas por si, à mão. Quando a abriu, por fim, deparou-se com um enorme vulto ruivo. Mesmo naquela escuridão, Hermione reconheceu-o e não perdeu tempo a puxa-lo para dentro do seu apartamento, abraçando-o com toda a força que ainda lhe restava depois de voltar a colocar os dois em segurança.

Ron estava encharcado, e ela só o descobriu quando enterrou a cabeça no seu peito. Sentira tanto a sua falta, estava tão aliviada por ele estar bem. Queria certificar-se de que o plano resultara e que podiam considerar ganha mais uma das inúmeras batalhas já travadas. Ela apenas se podia reunir ocasionalmente com Harry, Ron e alguns membros de autoridade dentro da Ordem para planear o próximo movimento estratégico para derrotar Voldemort, já que o seu envolvimento com a mesma fora drasticamente reduzido a partir do momento em que integrara A Lista, para a sua própria segurança. Hermione deixara de ser o cérebro das operações e a Ordem só a chamava em caso de extrema necessidade, como acontecia com o que tinham em mãos.

- Correu tudo bem? Diz-me que sim! – pediu, enquanto ele acariciava o seu cabelo, agora húmido. Não obteve resposta. Insistiu – Ron… correu tudo bem, não correu? – repetiu, receosa e procurando conter a sua fraca esperança.

Em sinal de resposta, e sem se separar minimamente dela, o ruivo dirigiu-se ao sofá. Há muito que decorara o percurso para o mesmo pois ele sempre a visitava de madrugada e Hermione nunca dava sinais de estar em casa propositadamente. Afastou-se por fim e, após ver os seus olhos brilharem de preocupação graças à luz emanada de um relâmpago, colocou as mãos na sua face.

- Tem calma, Hermione… nós conseguimos ganhar esta, vai ficar tudo bem.

- C-conseguimos? – Ron percebeu o que ela temerosamente queria perguntar, mas não lhe ia dizer a que custo saíram vitoriosos. Já não eram mais crianças, mas isso não o impedia de a poupar ao peso de saber o número de vidas perdidas no campo mágico de batalha. Ele sabia, ele contava-as e recontava todos os dias, decorando os seus nomes. Era por eles também que em parte lutava, eles tornaram-se parte de si, _de si_, não de Hermione.

- Sim – confirmou, fazendo um esgar, uma sombra de um sorriso cansado.

- Que bom! Vem então, tens que tomar um banho quente – procurou a jovem mulher organizar para se impedir de pensar nas repercussões e sequelas do mais recente confronto. Confiava em Ron, mesmo estando ele barbudo, despenteado e sujo de lama. Ron seria sempre Ron. Isso fê-la recordar algo que também queria muito saber – Como está o Harry? E a tua família? Oh meu Deus, tenho tantas saudades de todos!

- Estão bem, dentro do possível, obrigada, sabes que o Fred nos faz muita falta – Ron notou a referência a Deus, mas não a comentou pois um laivo de tristeza atravessou os seus olhos, demasiado azuis, sem Hermione dar por isso. Fred deixara-os logo no início da Guerra, pois correra em defesa do seu irmão mais novo e do seu irmão gémeo. Todos lhe estavam gratos, mas os Weasley passaram naturalmente por momentos muito difíceis. – No entanto, não foi por isso que vim. Tenho novidades para ti.

- Para mim? – questionou-se, surpresa. Quem se teria lembrado de si, enquanto fazia um terrível esforço para se esconder, para além dos Devoradores da Morte que andavam atrás de feiticeiros nascidos _muggles_ com o intuito de os matar e assim purificar o sangue dos futuros feiticeiros?

- Sim, arranjei-te um trabalho. Quero dizer, um trabalho para ti, Hermione Granger. – frisou.

Ela abriu os olhos ao início por estar confusa, mas depois por puro entusiasmo.

- Um emprego? Oh Ron, a sério? Um emprego de verdade? Em quê? Com quem? – perguntou enquanto tentava controlar a ânsia e se impedia de dar saltinhos no sofá. Alguém queria emprega-la depois de tantos e tantos meses sem ter uma única oportunidade e sabendo os riscos que correria por ela ter nascido numa família não mágica. Alguém queria arriscar e tê-la como funcionária pelo valor que ela tinha. Hermione já aceitara mentalmente a proposta sem saber sequer em que consistia, tal era a vontade de voltar a dar um propósito à sua rotina e de se sentir útil. Quem é que arriscaria tanto numa altura destas?

- Sim – disse, pegando nas mãos dela e fixando o seu olhar, agora mais palpável no meio da escuridão misturada com a ténue luz que vinha do exterior. A chuva ainda caía com muita força, mas não se ouviam mais os trovões – É no Ministério.

- O quê! – Hermione queria perguntar, mas acabou por inquirir. O que é que se passara pela cabeça de Ron? O Ministério era o _primeiro_ local para o qual ela _nunca_ se deveria dirigir!

- Calma, ouve, não há com que te preocupares. Sir Hunttington Midley foi muito preciso e incisivo. Há meses que te procura e finalmente conseguiu entrar em contacto com a Ordem.

- Midley… da Midley Corporations?

- Sim, ele tem um negócio paralelo na Londres _muggle_ enquanto trabalha no Ministério.

- "Negócio paralelo"? É mais um imenso monopólio Ron! A Midley Corporations é a empresa mais rica e bem-sucedida de Londres, já se expandiu para os Estados Unidos e agora vai começar na Africa do Sul e na China! O que é que um homem desses faz no Ministério? – como é que alguém tão rico de preocupava com um trabalho tão simples e se incomodara a procura-la?

- Trabalha com arquivos, faz um levantamento da comunidade mágica e precisa de ti nesse sector.

- A que propósito? Quer adicionar-me à lista?

- Não, de todo. É ele quem dá o maior e mais importante contributo financeiro ao Senhor das Trevas, é incrivelmente poderoso, e como tal exigiu que deixasses de fazer parte d'A Lista. Diz que é uma vergonha estares lá porque claramente és tão ou mais feiticeira do que muitos outros. Para além de que é necessário alguém com faculdades cognitivas para tratar de um assunto tão fulcral como este, ver as baixas, avaliar o número de pessoas que se converteram ou se rebelaram, entre outros, é de máxima importância.

Hermione procurou assimilar todas as informações. O seu futuro patrão queria tanto que ela colaborasse consigo que conseguiu garantir-lhe entrada livre no Ministério da Magia, completamente dominado por Voldemort, para que ela ajudasse a realizar um censos que favorecesse os Devoradores da Morte. Até que ponto seria verdade? E se fosse apenas mais um dos infindáveis esquemas para a apanhar?

- Tenho medo…

- Nós não te transmitiríamos a proposta se não fosse cem porcento segura.

- Eu sei… e quero aceitar. Quero tanto aceitar!

- Força então, – encorajou Ron – nós sabemos que és capaz.

- E posso vir a ser útil também… para ambos os lados…

- Verdade, apesar de Sir Midley tratar apenas de assuntos meramente objetivos, o facto de estares envolvida no projeto só por si será uma grande ajuda em termos de organização da Ordem.

- Eu quero ajudar. - arriscou, esta era a sua oportunidade de voltar ao ativo, mesmo que o seu papel não fosse muito significante. - Quando é que ele quer que comece? – perguntou, esperançosa.

- Amanhã. E agora, por Merlin, deixa-me tomar um banho que estou gelado.

Hermione levantou-se e, ao indicar o já conhecido caminho a Ron, sorriu, verdadeiramente e pela primeira vez em anos.

Antes de ir, voltou a olhar para a porta da rua e um trovão arrebatou-lhe o espírito. Estremeceu ainda mais ao perceber que voltara a divagar sobre aquele específico momento. O único momento em que se sentira razoavelmente feliz num longo e penoso espaço de catorze anos. Acontecera sete meses antes de fazer vinte-e-quatro anos.

Ao olhar em volta e sentir dores musculares, apercebeu-se que ainda se encontrava enrolada num dos cantos da sua modesta sala, procurando proteger e reconstruir o que restava de si. Para tal, era compreensível que se agarrasse à única coisa que a mantinha estável - reviver na sua cabeça os momentos menos maus por que passara. Com isso em mente, não voltaria a acender as luzes apagadas, fingindo que retrocedera ao tempo em que fazia parte d'A Lista, quando ainda sabia o que era acreditar remotamente no Futuro. Num futuro em que reaveria Draco e daria uma volta, para bem melhor, à sua vida depois do fim daquela maldita Guerra, porque tudo o que acontecia era culpa da mesma.

Era por causa da Guerra que ela não tivera a vida que sonhara, que deixara Draco e abandonara os seus pais. Tinha-se veementemente convencido de que, assim que ela acabasse, ela poderia ter tudo de volta e ser feliz. Agarrara-se desesperadamente a tal ideia, que se desmoronou completamente no dia em que Voldemort foi derrotado.

A sua vida não mudara...

... Draco não se lembrara de si...

... e os seus pais não voltaram.

Muito pelo contrário, Hermione continuava sozinha, como sempre estivera. Contudo, e por muito triste que isso fosse, reconhecer a verdade já não doía mais, era como se ela nunca tivesse conhecido o calor do seu verdadeiro lar ou a efusiva e espontânea alegria e garra de Gryffindor. Ela acomodara-se, habituara-se, e isso fazia com que temesse o facto de poder ter-se tornado noutra pessoa, quando na verdade ela estava bastante ciente do que estava a acontecer.

Ela perecia.

Via o mundo conter-se e reerguer-se diante dos seus olhos todos os dias, mas o tempo para si não passava. Estagnara.

Hermione choraria, se ainda fosse capaz.

Esconder-se-ia nos seus devaneios, se aquele não fosse o único que lhe restava.

Cravou os dentes na sua pele quando a chuva se intensificou e novamente um forte trovão fez estremecer a estrutura do seu pobre apartamento. Observou a sala, apreensiva, e pôde ver as leves cortinas brancas esvoaçarem graças ao vento que conseguia entrar pelas frestas de madeira apodrecida da sua janela. Seria isso a única coisa que apodrecera naquela casa? "Sim", ela queria afirmar com sensatez, mas já não era capaz de o fazer. Apenas reconhecia e vivia a sua gélida rotina de cristal, vazia de sentido e de coragem.

Não tinha mais forças, mas o frio nunca a deixara.

Tinha tanto, tanto frio, pensava, hipnotizada pelo esvoaçante tecido.

Algo no cru ondular prendera a sua atenção. Algo no simples gesto parecia recordar-lhe que um dia vira cores em seu redor. Cores… elas eram mais vibrantes na Primavera, não eram? O branco também se considerava uma cor na Primavera, certo? A Primavera... o que é que tinha de tão especial, mesmo? Alguma coisa importante acontecera, pressentia que sim… mas o quê?

Outro trovão fê-la fechar bruscamente os olhos enquanto procurava proteger a cabeça. A imagem que instantaneamente lhe surgiu foram uns vibrantes olhos castanhos banhados por um luminoso sorriso de tons esverdeados e ensolarados, envolto num esvoaçante tecido branco.

Ginny.

A Primavera tinha Ginny. Ginny e Harry, eles casaram-se numa Primavera. Hermione recordava vagamente o quão bonita tinha sido a cerimónia, apesar de secreta devido ao permanente perigo que assolava o mundo da feitiçaria. O calor daquele dia e a segurança daqueles sentimentos fizeram com que quisesse desabar. Hermione sentira-se completamente deslocada, desolada, como se pertencesse a uma outra realidade em tudo diferente e mais cruel que aquela. Não sabia durante quanto tempo conseguira manter-se instavelmente de pé, de cabeça erguida, dera tudo o que tinha e não tinha em prole disso, naquela ou em qualquer outra situação. Fizera os possíveis e os impossíveis para que nunca caísse, mas tal eventualmente aconteceu.

E ninguém notou.

Ao invés disso, todos sorriram, indiferentes à alteração na sua postura, na sua maneira de estar na vida.

Lembrava-se de Harry lhe dizer que não queria esperar pelo fim da Guerra, porque até ele próprio temia, secretamente e mais que todos os outros que dele dependiam, pela sua vida. Como tal, fez o pedido e declarou amor eterno naquela Primavera por egoísmo e foi correspondido. Contudo, Hermione não sentia pena ou compaixão do pesado pêndulo que pairara diariamente sobre a cabeça de Harry desde o dia em que ele fizera onze anos. Não o fazia porque ele, Harry, mesmo sendo quem era, pôde dar-se ao luxo de escolher. Deram-lhe a oportunidade de decidir e ele nem pensou durante dois segundos em proteger Ginny, que desde então corria o risco sério de se tornar viúva a todo o momento. Não pensou, também, no quanto lhe exigia ao prendê-la a um homem que poderia ter os dias contados e muito menos equacionou a hipótese de a usarem como refém para o matarem.

Harry declarara amor eterno, mas para Hermione o seu casamento não foi uma prova do mesmo. Não, ele não casou em prole da proteção de Ginny – ele fê-lo para não adiar a sua própria felicidade.

Para sorte do casal, no entanto, ambos sobreviveram à Guerra e procuravam agora uma casa só para si e para os filhos pequenos. Harry, escusado será referir, tornou-se num herói (pois já era uma lenda) e lidava com a situação recorrendo à modéstia de sempre, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia as constantes piadas de Ginny.

Voldemort tinha sido derrotado há quatro meses, para alívio e segurança de todos.

As cidades e vilas eram reconstruidas a grande velocidade pois toda a gente ansiara, sonhara, durante demasiado tempo com o fim da Guerra e muitos eram os sonhos e planos que constavam de listas a fazer assim que o pesadelo terminasse - recuperar para depois realizar. Assim, todos pareciam encaminhados e empenhados, certos das atitudes que teriam que tomar.

Todos, mesmo ela.

Qual era o propósito, mesmo? A constante dor que se alojara dentro de si impedia-a de pensar. Ela agrafara-se aos tecidos de Hermione, corroendo-os e sugando tudo o que de energia restava. Entranhara-se de tal forma dentro dela que, por mais assustador que pudesse parecer, sentia que fazia parte de si e que se a arrancassem os seus órgãos viriam por acréscimo. Estava alojada, acomodada – fazia parte de si. Desde o dia em que deixara Draco na tola esperança de mais tarde o poder reaver e desde o dia em que os seus pais morreram e ela percebeu não só o quão sozinha de facto estava, mas também o quanto a solidão tinha já devorado de si.

Os seus amigos e os seus companheiros foram assassinados a sangue frio dia sim, dia não, naquela maldita Guerra e ela sabia disso, mesmo que Ron o tentasse esconder para a poupar a depressões durante o período em que estivera refugiada. Contudo, Hermione nunca deixara de estar bem ciente dos enormes perigos que existiam e do quão fácil era perder a vida, mesmo que acidentalmente. Ela sentia na pele o que era lutar diariamente pela mesma. Por isso, sempre que Harry ou Ron saiam do esconderijo onde cada um vivia, Hermione não se conseguia controlar.

Os seus ataques de pânico iniciaram-se quando Harry regressara bastante ferido de um confronto e o levaram para sua casa pois era um dos locais mais seguros e não vigiados pelos lacaios do Senhor das Trevas. Ao vê-lo, o cérebro de Hermione funcionou a mil à hora e processou todas as informações necessárias enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam involuntaria e furiosamente pelo seu rosto. Procurando comunicar a notícia a Ginny, ela convenceu-se que tal acontecera porque não estivera presente, tal como acontecera com os seus pais – eles morreram num acidente de viação a caminho do consultório porque ela os tinha deixado sozinhos. Se tivesse estado com eles, eles ainda estariam vivos.

Sendo o facto de estar com ela uma garantia de sobrevivência, Harry e Ron não poderiam jamais deixa-la, porque nesse momento algo de mal lhes aconteceria. Não podia, não podia deixa-los. Não podia deixa-los, mas eles deixavam-na e a histeria tomava conta de si como se se tratasse de uma força sobrehumana até os seus amigos finalmente regressarem. Quanto esse momento finalmente chegava, ela corria desesperada na sua direção e apertava-os entre os seus braços até os magoar o suficiente, até que a dor deles se tornasse relevante, mas mesmo assim, de todo incomparável com o tamanho e o peso da sua.

Era a isso que ela se resumia: uma mulher terrivelmente assustada, dona de uma apática histeria. No fundo, uma mulher _apagada_.

Tudo o que lhe restava durante a Guerra era esperar pelo retorno dos amigos, uma vez que todos os seus sonhos, esperanças e ambições haviam ficado naquela sala de Hogwarts juntamente com Draco, na altura em que ainda podia desfrutar da meninice dos seus dezassete anos. Não que, depois disso, não tivesse desejado diariamente que Voldemort fosse derrotado para poder desfazer logo aquele maldito feitiço, mas tal tão depressa não aconteceu e os dias tornaram-se anos. Acomodou-se enquanto via a carreia profissional de Draco tornar-se cada vez melhor, em parte devido aos seus bons contactos, apesar de saber todo o mérito e talento que o jovem possuía, e em parte por ela não estar mais presente na sua vida. Vê-lo singrar no Ministério da Magia em tempos tão angustiantes compensava, mal, o facto de ter que se manter afastada dele. Todos os dias se convencia de que era o melhor para a segurança de ambos e, de facto, acreditava genuinamente que assim o era. Isso permitiu-lhe aguentar-se durante os primeiros quatro anos, em que procurara um trabalho estável com o mínimo de destaque que merecia, mas tal nunca chegou a acontecer. O emprego que mantivera nos Arquivos (dentro do mesmo edifício em que ele trabalhava mas no extremos oposto, pelo que averiguara) era o suficiente para a sustentar e nem Merlin sabia o quão agradecida ela estava por aquela oportunidade, até os seus pais falecerem.

Hermione recordava-se como se fosse ontem, tinha completado os seus vinte-e-quatro anos há dias.

O choque e a dor da perda foram avassaladores e varreram de si todo o resquício de luz que conseguira a custo manter. Fechara-se no seu simples apartamento, cuja renda era adequada e agora paga com o seu pequeno salário, e não vira a luz do Sol durante quinze dias. Não foi ao funeral, que ficou a cargo de uma das suas tias, e também não abriu a porta a Harry, Ron ou Ginny, que durante esse período de tempo insistiram em visitá-la. No entanto, ao décimo sexto dia, o ruivo deitou a porta da sua casa abaixo, para contemplar, em pânico, as inúmeras garrafas de whiskey vazias e espelhadas pelas três divisões. Ao ver Hermione inconsciente, telefonou para Harry e para uma colega de trabalho que não era tão afastada da jovem quanto os restantes, e de seguida pegou nela e dirigiu-se a um hospital _muggle_ para que o incidente ficasse fora do mundo em que viviam.

Desde então, ela não havia sido mais a mesma, até aos dias de hoje.

Vivia por viver, sem Draco e sem os seus pais. Era verdade que os amigos haviam sido essenciais para a ajudar a retomar a sua rotina, sempre desprovida de sentido, mas não conseguiram nem de perto preencher o vazio que a ausência dessas três pessoas deixara dentro de ti. A nível profissional, contudo, deu por si num desespero irracional de ocupar a mente com infindáveis tarefas mecanizadas. Tão bem sucedida foi que, apesar de ter estado em vias de ser despedida, uma vez regressada ao trabalho, e desempenhando-o sem uma única falha, Sir Midley a promoveu, fazendo com que atingisse o escalão máximo na área dos arquivos no espaço de cinco anos. O feito deixou-a remotamente satisfeita, mas, como tudo o resto, era algo que verdadeiramente não lhe interessava. Nada mais a interessava.

Até aquele dia chegar.

O dia em que Voldemort deixou de existir.

O dia em que a Guerra terminou.

Algo de si se inchara de orgulho, pois em parte o plano só fora possível graças à cooperação de um certo loiro. Contudo, mais que isso, ficou feliz por Harry ter sido vitorioso e por ter tido força física e interior suficiente para devolver a paz a todos os feiticeiros e _muggles_. Todos festejaram durante três dias a liberdade que lhes fora em tempos tirada, rindo e respirando de alívio por se sentirem de novo seguros enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas da cidade. Depois, no entanto, havia ainda muito trabalho que fazer – era necessário reconstruir o que fora destruído e prender todos os criminosos que cometeram as maiores atrocidades em nome do Senhor das Trevas. A própria Hermione quase perdera a vida perante um desses criminosos, mas a falta de vontade que tinha de se agarrar a ela permitiu-lhe manter o sangue frio e triunfar perante toda a adversidade. Irónico.

Mas as coisas seriam diferentes a partir daquele momento. Ela sentira-se rejuvenescer quando percebeu que mais nada a separava de Draco. Só teria que ir até ele e quebrar o maldito feitiço. Só lhe pediam que corresse e o fizesse na hora, para depois ter a oportunidade de ser e de o fazer feliz. Fazer Draco feliz… era tudo o que ela sempre quisera, desde os seus doze anos. Em tempos, acreditara piamente que seria ela e mais ninguém a única pessoa capaz de o fazer. Contudo, o facto de ter crescido fê-la encarar a realidade. Ela já não era a mesma menina. Não, ela era uma mulher em tudo muito diferente daquilo que esperavam outrora de si. Não era famosa, não contribuíra para a História da Magia, não tinha posses e, sobretudo, não era feliz. Ao invés, tornara-se numa pessoa sozinha, indiferente e marcada pela dor da perda. Essa pessoa, que não sabia o que era a felicidade, não a poderia trazer a Draco… pois não? E mesmo que o quisesse fazer, como deveria proceder? Hermione criou na sua cabeça, na altura, mil e uma formas de se aproximar dele e mil e uma formas de as suas tentativas falharem. Não fez mais nada durante três meses e meio, recriando mentalmente infindáveis cenários possíveis, sendo o que mais a assustava aquele em que Draco, após se recordar, a aceitava e depois a deixava por ela não mais ser a mesma, por ela não mais ter força.

Desperdiçou cento e cinco dias a tentar resolver questões existenciais relacionadas com o assunto e, quando deu por isso, ficou assustada. O facto de querer encontrar a melhor forma para falar com Draco e cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera há catorze anos tornara-a obcecada e banhada em dúvidas, o que a privou de efetivamente tomar uma ação. Há cento e cinco dias que quebrava a sua promessa, o que é que ele lhe diria? Como é que ele reagiria? Draco, sabia, tinha uma vida equilibrada, vivendo com a mãe e uma bonita mulher de cabelos castanhos-escuros. Hermione não tinha o direito de destruir tudo o que ele conquistara, tinha?

Não, de todo.

Aninhou-se no canto em que se encontrava, enquanto a chuva insistia em inundar Londres e afogá-la no seu pranto. Já pensara muitas vezes em seguir em frente e acabar de vez com o seu sofrimento. Tentara uma vez num daqueles dias infernais em que se encontrava devastada pela morte dos seus progenitores, mas Ron trouxera-a de volta e ela precisava acreditar que havia algum propósito nisso.

Haveria, com certeza, ela só tinha que esperar mais um pouco e sair daquele buraco, daquele canto, e enfrentar a tempestade. Levantou-se a custo e dirigiu-se para o véu de Ginny. Sabia que encontraria luz, mais tarde ou mais cedo. Abriu desajeitadamente as portadas e a sua janela, com a ajuda do vento. A gélida corrente de água que entrou e encharcou a sala, assim como ela própria, arrepiou-a. Conseguia ver distorcidos pontos luminosos à sua volta, assim como os puros tons de branco que eram refletidos no céu. Sabia que algures, a sua luz também brilhava. Com um pouco de amor, ela até estivesse pronta para encandear Hermione, como sempre fazia, e ela mal podia esperar para a abraçar e receber de volta, porque independentemente de tudo e apesar de ela conseguir desistir de tudo, Hermione não era capaz de abdicar disso. Não, ela, no fundo, era tão egoísta quanto Harry.

E mal podia esperar para, finalmente, abraçar e receber de volta a única pessoa que ainda seria capaz de a fazer viver.

* * *

_Continua_

* * *

**_Oh... tu não consegues ouvir o meu choro, e ver todos os meus sonhos morrerem,_**  
(É por tua causa que o meu coração sangra e)  
**_Do local onde te encontras, por tua conta_**  
(Eu consigo perceber porquê…)  
**_Está tão silencioso aqui e eu sinto tanto frio_**  
(Porque é que eu estou sozinha e gelando)  
**_Já não sinto esta casa como um lar..._**  
(E eu estou apenas sozinha, chorando)  
.

.

**PS** - Não fiz uma tradução literal para o sentido não se perder;

**PS2**- Todos os que visitavam Hermione tinham combinado dizer uma determinada realidade/mentira, como a de Ron: quem lhe partira a varinha fora Harry

**PS3** - Espero que se perceba a confusão de "viagens no tempo"! Hermione repete momentos como a derrota de Voldemort porque foram os que verdadeiramente a marcaram e como a fic se trata de um POV seu, é natural que esteja confuso. O próximo capítulo não será tão compacto e iremos descobrir mais sobre Draco, portanto não o percam! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Uff, segundo cap finalmente on.**

Eu não tenho como desculpar-me, apenas noto que assim que os meus exames acabaram foi Carnaval e estive fora. Espero que o capítulo compense a espera!

**AVISO: **Bom, como já se sabe, os updates dependem em grande parte das folgas que a faculdade me dá, portanto coloque por favor um alerta na fic caso goste, visto que me é impossível manter um "horário" fixo para a sua publicação.

- Os versos utilizados/adaptados são de uma música que usei como inspiração, ouça-a enquanto lê! - "The Enemy", de Mumford and Sons

- Deixe a sua opinião por favor, reviews são muito importantes para os autores! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, mas a ideia desta fic é minha e como tal a fic também me pertence.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HOW COULD I EVER OVERCOME?**

**.**

_**Give me hope in silence  
**__(Dá-me esperança em silêncio)__**  
It's easier; It's kinder  
**__(É mais fácil; é mais gentil)  
__**But tell me not of heartbreak  
**__(Mas não me fales de corações quebrados)  
__**'Cause I have no hope in solitude and  
**__(Porque eu não tenho esperança na Solidão e)  
__**It plagues my soul, plagues my soul  
**__(Isso infesta a minha alma, infesta a minha alma)_

_._

Draco procurava auxiliar o Senhor das Trevas sempre que tal lhe era ordenado e carregava o peso de compensar todas as falhas que o seu pai cometera. Lucius Malfoy tinha sido preso pela Ordem da Fénix há três anos e desde então encontrava-se aos cuidados da mesma. Ao tomar conhecimento do ocorrido, Lord Voldemort descarregara a sua ira num massacre de catorze sangues-de-lama, depois de se certificar que Draco estaria presente para ouvir os gritos e preces de todos eles. Escusado será dizer que a situação, para além de o dilacerar emocionalmente, marcou-o bastante. Sobretudo se se tiver em conta que, a partir de certa altura, todo e qualquer grito que perfurava os seus tímpanos parecia ainda provir inexplicavelmente de Hermione Granger, vítima da maldade da sua tia Bellatrix aos 16 anos.

Granger, ela tinha desaparecido desde o início da Guerra mas fizera questão de regressar em grande, entrando certo dia pela porta principal do Ministério da Magia. Draco tinha que admitir, mesmo que o fizesse a contragosto, que ela sabia definitivamente impressionar qualquer um. Ele não quisera saber _como_ é que ela o tinha conseguido, mas tinha a certeza de que tal irritaria o Senhor das Trevas de tal forma que preferiu esgueirar-se antes mesmo de ele o dispensar naquele dia. Tomara a atitude correta pelo que os outros Devoradores da Morte lhe contaram no dia seguinte, sem muitos pormenores e ainda terrivelmente amedrontados. Ele agradeceu a sua destreza mental e esqueceu o assunto até mais não lhe ser permitido, até lhe designarem a sua próxima missão que, para seu alívio, não envolvia matar ninguém, mas era igualmente penosa.

Teria que vigiar Hermione Granger, de modo a conseguir informações sobre a Ordem, porque se ele era um inapto no campo de batalha, ao menos informações deveria conseguir, visto que até Wormtail tinha capacidade para tal.

O loiro engolira em seco todos os subtis insultos que ouvira enquanto lhe era designada a sua nova tarefa e acatava as suas novas ordens. Mas... _vigiar uma sangue-de-lama?_ Seria possível descer mais baixo? Afinal de contas, até quando é que iria pagar pelos erros de seu pai? Até sempre, concluiu, forçando-se a resignar e, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de vontade de fomentar a extrema revolta que procurava controlar.

Recordava como se fosse ontem o primeiro dia em que vigiara o apartamento decrépito da ex-Gryffindor – apostava que até ratos lá deveria haver. Esperava ter algum progresso depressa para se dirigir ao Senhor das Trevas com valiosa informação e ser dispensado de tão redutora e degradante tarefa, que certamente era alvo de chacota por parte dos outros Devoradores da Morte ("O Malfoy agora é baby-sitter de escumalha!", ouvira uma vez por acaso). Tinha esperança que qualquer informação útil, por mais ínfima que fosse, seria obtida rapidamente pois os miseráveis amiguinhos que ela tinha com certeza deviam visitá-la com frequência.

Enganara-se.

Granger passava os dias a trabalhar e as noites sozinha, mergulhada na mais profunda e negra solidão. Perceber que a vida dela era ainda mais só e deprimente que a dele - Devorador da Morte que, para além de procurar proteger a vida da sua mãe a todo o custo, e sujeitando-se a humilhações, fingia também acreditar em ideais patéticos e demagogos, embrenhando-se num espesso e perigoso manto de falsidade - fê-lo sentir uma certa repulsa, uma certa… pena…

Ele não queria tornar-se como ela. Toda aquela solidão que emanava da sangue-de-lama era doentia e consumista. Draco chegara mesmo a acreditar que ela lhe sugara a vida uma vez, quando deixou de a ver por dezasseis estranhos e longos dias, até o maldito Weasley a retirar de lá ao colo. Uma parte de si pressentira que tal aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. A Escuridão apanharia Granger, tal como fizera consigo, e para que isso acontecesse bastava estar-se sozinho. Se se estivesse sozinho, então não haveria como fugir ou onde esconder. Não se escaparia e até a esperança mais brilhante acabaria por ser consumida, apagada, morta.

Contudo, a de Granger parecia ser teimosamente brilhante. Tanto que, para surpresa dele, a jovem, que provou ser um pouco mais rija que o que esperara, duas semanas mais tarde, voltou a sair para o Ministério. Foi com um controverso reconforto que Draco a viu então retomar a sua rotina.

Nesse instante, ele compreendeu.

Arrastar-se todos os dias para a vigiar e decorar a sua ridícula rotina ameaçava criar entre eles uma espécie de empatia que Draco abominava e não queria de todo fomentar. Contudo, havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos sujos que o prendia. Algo neles o hipnotizava, mesmo que ela nunca viesse sequer a saber que era observada - e Draco pedia encarecidamente a Merlin que assim fosse.

Na esquina mais próxima da janela do apartamento que vigiava, ele escondia-se impreterivelmente nas sombras, protegido pelas suas vestes e a sua máscara, sequioso por acreditar que seriam uma defesa suficiente perante aquela mulher jovem de expressão conformada. Tinha medo que aquela doença, aquele vírus que a impregnava, fosse transmissível e por isso nada mais o satisfazia tanto como o raiar do dia, altura em que poderia finalmente voltar para casa.

Sempre que regressava à sua Mansão, Astoria esperava por si com o pequeno-almoço pronto.

- Draco, bem-vindo! – convidava, satisfeita.

Astoria Greengrass era dois anos mais nova que ele, mas padecia de uma doença incurável. Os seus belos cabelos castanhos-escuros, apesar de enfraquecidos, estavam sempre puxados para trás, presos no seu costumeiro e elegante penteado, mesmo àquela hora da manhã. Os seus olhos castanhos, mais claros que o tom de seu cabelo, não eram de todo comparáveis aos da sangue-de-lama que perseguia, mas pela primeira vez foi nela que pensou ao olhar para a jovem à sua frente.

Sentiu-se sujo.

- Obrigado. – respondeu, encaminhando-se para a mesa do pequeno-almoço, onde se sentou com a sua companhia e serviu-se de um pouco de sumo. Narcissa Malfoy ainda dormia e ele perguntava-se se Astoria não deveria estar a fazer o mesmo, mas já desistira de referir esse assunto pois obtia sempre a mesma resposta: um simples "Não". – Como foi a noite?

A rapariga barrava doce de abóbora numa tosta.

- Normal.

Silêncio.

Draco detestava conversa de circunstância, portanto deixou que nenhum som pairasse sobre eles para além daqueles que levemente eram provocados pelos talheres. A falta de sensibilidade que tinha para lidar com assuntos delicados impediam-no de perguntar pela família Greengrass à sua hóspede e por isso apenas sabia o que ela lhe contara: deixaram o país, mas não a podiam levar devido à sua doença. Haviam pedido aos Malfoy, com quem tinham laços de longa data, para cuidar da sua filha mais nova pois era em Londres que se encontravam os seus médicos, os melhores especialistas do ramo.

Narcissa aquiesceu prontamente, desejosa de preencher o vazio deixado por Lucius, que nunca chegou a ser totalmente sentido por Draco, uma vez que Astoria fora viver com eles cinco meses após o pai os ter involuntariamente deixado. Às vezes, ele perguntava-se se a mudança não teria sido para melhor. Deixar de sentir a angustiada presença do pai, sempre a pressioná-lo e a assustar a sua mãe, e passar a ter o sorriso honesto daquela jovem que procurava cuidar de si da melhor forma que podia tinha sido uma boa mudança. Seria hipócrita se não o admitisse pelo menos a si próprio. Contudo, sabia que teria que arcar com as consequências, mas tal apenas lhe parecia um justo preço a pagar. A vinda de Astoria tinha sido uma lufada de ar fresco e era uma companhia delicadamente agradável, que o ajudava a relaxar nos seus costumeiros períodos de leitura no jardim. Durante essas escassas horas, Draco podia desfrutar de um melodioso silêncio que o deixava permitir-se a ter esperança num futuro onde poderia, finalmente, assumir quem era. Tinha os heróis dos livros para o encorajar e o terno olhar da jovem de 22 anos para o incentivar. Não havia nada que pudesse arruinar a sua vitória, pelo menos na sua mente e durante esses escassos momentos de aparente paz.

Com esse pensamento, esticou o braço, em busca de mais pão. Distraidamente, a sua mão tocou na dela e, sem notar, uma chama acendeu-se no olhar caramelizado.

- Draco… - ela pegou na sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Porque é que as suas palmas não se ajustavam? – Eu… eu não quero insistir mas…

- Astoria, nós já falámos... – incrível, como as palavras podem destruir toda a calma interior. Agora, Draco preferia ainda mais, se possível, o silêncio.

- Sim, mas eu não sei quanto tempo tenho e…

- E nada. Eu estou a tentar perceber e lidar com os teus sentimentos. Respeito-os. No entanto, não me podes pressionar.

- Não é nada disso, eu apenas...

- É, é isso. Sê razoável, eu jamais seria capaz de ceder apenas por causa da tua doença. Não seria justo para ti, não me peças para… - Draco cortou a sua frase ao sentir Astoria separar bruscamente a sua mão da dele.

- Não é nada disso! – repetiu, com os olhos perigosamente brilhantes – Eu... eu amo-te… desde sempre, desde o primeiro dia em que entrei em Hogwarts e o Chapéu Selecionador me colocou na tua Casa. - pareceu distante por momentos, ao recordar, saudosa, tão preciosa memória - O sorriso que me fizeste quando me sentei à vossa, à _nossa_ mesa, será sempre uma das mais bonitas recordações que tenho.

Ele procurava saber como é que um simples sorriso de apreço poderia levar a tamanha interpretação e consequência. Astoria era uma ótima pessoa, como é que poderia sentir aquilo por si? Só podia haver algum engano.

- Tu confundiste as coisas…

- Não! Eu sei muito bem aquilo que sinto Draco, não sou nenhuma criança. Não te admito que duvides disso, desconheces o quanto me corrói e entristece ouvir-te proferir essas palavras – finalizou, levantando-se da mesa com alguma dignidade. Ele fez o mesmo e alcançou-a.

- Astoria…

- Chega! Eu já percebi, pedir-te para estares comigo até a doença me afetar verdadeiramente é pedir demais. Eu sei, eu tenho consciência disso, mas uma parte de mim acreditava. Acreditava que, talvez, tu pudesses sentir o mesmo que eu enquanto passávamos tardes a ler. Já percebi que me enganei, fizeste questão de o deixar bem claro.

- Astoria, para com isso – ordenou, puxando-a para si enquanto ela protestava, sem sucesso – Tu sabes o quanto eu aprecio a tua companhia e a consideração que tenho por ti – disse, enquanto segurava firmemente na cabeça dela. – Tu sabes o quanto me custa ver-te nesse estado – sentir os soluços já mais conformados dela no seu peito doía-lhe. Era como se ele também tivesse uma doença. Aquelas lágrimas espelhavam o medo da solidão que ela sentia, e isso fez Draco lembrar-se novamente da sangue-de-lama, que nunca vira chorar. Ele próprio tinha medo, medo que aquela praga o afetasse. Se ao menos ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, se pudesse fazer companhia a Astoria para sempre ou até sentir algo mais por ela…

Se lhe dessem a oportunidade de passar o seu tempo com a jovem ao invés de o desperdiçar com a Granger, talvez ele fosse capaz de sentir algo mais por ela.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse…

- Fazias o quê, Draco? – ele não respondeu, mas afagou-lhe desajeitadamente o cabelo. Nunca sentira nada parecido por outra rapariga nem nunca estivera tão próximo emocionalmente de uma, mas, mesmo assim, sabia que não era Amor. Draco sabia que não tinha capacidade para isso. Contudo, se tivesse…

"Amava-te", pensou.

.

_**We will meet on this road  
**__(Nós vamos encontrar-nos nesta Estrada)  
__**Nothing gaining, truth be told  
**__(Nada a ganhar, verdade seja dita)  
__**But I am not the enemy,  
**__(Mas eu não sou o inimigo)  
__**It isn't me, the enemy  
**__(Não sou eu, o inimigo)_

_._

Draco entrou no bar encapuzado, consoante o combinado. Olhando à sua volta, percebeu que pouco ou nada mudara no estabelecimento, apesar dos duros tempos que viviam. O Três Vassouras conseguira manter a clientela habitual e o pacato ambiente, com Madame Rosmerta a exibir as suas grandes qualidades de anfitriã, como era seu bom hábito.

O encontro fora marcado para a hora de maior movimento, o que o obrigou a serpentear até ao balcão, enquanto a sua longa capa cinzento-escura ondulava ligeiramente atrás de si. Conseguiu miraculosamente um lugar vago e sentou-se, pedindo uma cerveja de manteiga com o intuito de afastar, nem que fosse por momentos, a incómoda nostalgia que sentia. Restava-lhe esperar e pedir a Merlin que ninguém reparasse em si e que se conseguisse confundir com um viajante. Não sabia quem iria ao seu encontro, mas descobriria assim que as palavras combinadas fossem proferidas.

Esperava com alguma impaciência há um quarto de hora, sem sucesso. Para aumentar o seu desconforto, uma mulher no extremo oposto do bar não tirava os olhos de si. Era atraente, mas tinha um estilo demasiado cigano, demasiado livre, para o seu gosto. As suas vestes, simples e largas, escondiam certamente as suas cheias curvas, e o seu sorriso selvagem deveria dar dores de cabeça a muita gente. Draco não queria ser uma dessas pessoas, concluiu ao vê-la aproximar-se. Se ela usasse perfume, chamar-se-ia sarilhos.

- Não me quer oferecer uma bebida? – disse a mulher, passando as mãos pelos seus fartos cabelos pretos num gesto remotamente familiar. Draco nutou, a contragosto, que eles aparentavam ter a textura de veludo.

- Não. Estou à espera de uma pessoa.

- Que atencioso – comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Os seus enormes olhos negros transpareciam uma certa diversão – No entanto, eu acho que tal seria do seu interesse…

Draco voltou o seu rosto escondido pelo capuz na direção dela, para a poder encarar de frente, mas sem nunca revelar a sua identidade.

- Perdão?

- Nós conhecemo-nos há quinze dias na Diagon Alley, não se lembra? - o coração de Draco falhou um batimento. Era ela – Esqueceu-se disto. – completou, estendendo-lhe discretamente um papel, que ele agarrou e abriu, reconhecendo a sua própria letra:

"**(**_**Cxxx)** G,_

_Sei que tens lido todos os livros que podes durante os tempos livres e **(xxxx**_**_xxx_**_**)** quero ajudar. Não serei a pessoa que procuras para tal, mas para tratar de tantos livros toda a ajuda é bem-vinda, certo? __"Certo", Eu sei que é._

_Portanto marca logo um encontro,_

_M."_

Olhou para a mulher e entregou-lhe outro papel, onde se lia:

_"Mr(s) M,_

_Por mais que gostasse de dispensar a sua ajuda, vejo-me obrigada a aceitá-la – a minha biblioteca realmente está uma confusão. O meu ajudante encontrá-lo-á daqui a três dias no local onde ele fica sempre com bigodes. Decerto se lembra que tal também lhe acontecia quanto era um estudante._

_Ainda se lembra da hora de ponta?_

_G."_

Draco suspirou, eram as cartas que ele e Granger trocaram havia poucos dias. Pensara muito até ganhar coragem para enviar a primeira mas, depois de tanto tempo a vigiá-la, tomar a decisão tornou-se infimamente menos difícil. O que é que ele tinha a perder, de qualquer das formas? Draco apenas queria acabar com a angústia da sua mãe e ter a possibilidade de levar Astoria a passear sem que ela tenha qualquer tipo de receio. Desejava que ela aproveitasse ao máximo tudo o que a rodeava e que retirasse o melhor disso, assim como o pouco de bom que ainda havia dentro dele. Sabia que, se tivesse algo desse género dentro de si, ela seria a única a conseguir alcança-lo. E o que fizera era prova disso. Aquelas cartas e tudo que faria daí em diante, era prova disso.

Astoria, sem saber, motivara-o a lutar verdadeiramente, a assumir de que lado queria estar e dera-lhe força para escolher. Para se afirmar, pela primeira vez na sua vida. Quando tudo acabasse, ele levá-la-ia a passear e mostraria tudo o que ela, com o seu corpo frágil, conseguira impulsionar em si, mesmo que não a "amasse". O estranho e praticamente inexistente Amor não era necessário quando alguém se preocupava desta forma com outra pessoa.

Olhou para o seu contacto com a Ordem da Fénix, que perguntou, erguendo sugestivamente o canto dos seus lábios para formar um sorriso discretamente divertido:

- Vamos sair daqui?

- Vamos.

Sem mais, seguiu-a por entre as pessoas. Quando saíram do bar, embrenharam-se nas ruelas menos frequentadas de Hogsmeade até a morena parar e retirar uma vassoura de um esconderijo. Ao olhar de novo para ele, a sua expressão não era mais sedutora e sim de puro tédio e camuflada desconfiança.

- É bom que mantenhas esse capuz na cabeça. Se alguma coisa do que se passar a partir de agora chegar aos ouvidos do outro lado, eu saberei. Não te armes em espertinho.

Draco ficou desagradado com a súbita mudança de atitude, mas tinha que admitir, fingir que o seduzira fora um bom plano. Contudo, não conhecia aquela mulher de lado nenhum e não admitiria de todo que lhe faltassem ao respeito.

- Vê como falas.

Ela olhou para ele depois de posicionar a vassoura, e foi nesse momento que ele reparou no quão verdes eram os seus olhos, mesmo depois de terem sido terrivelmente negros dentro do bar. Estranhou. Algo no sorriso trocista era-lhe era familiar.

- Ora, nós somos amigos há tantos anos!

- Perdão? – perguntou, confuso, enquanto ela tirava os redondos óculos de dentro de um dos bolsos do seu corpete. Aí, Draco, incrédulo, compreendeu – P- Pot-!

- Pauline*. Que bom que te lembras de mim. – comentou, batendo as pestanas para em seguida revirar os olhos. Harry era completamente pitosga, portanto estava imensamente satisfeito por ter colocado os seus óculos a tempo de ver a confusão na expressão de Malfoy.

- Foste tu que vieste? Tens noção do quão incrivelmente estúpido isso é?

- Isso é preocupação?

Draco fez um ar enojado por detrás do capuz, mas soube que Potter o conseguiu ver.

- De modo algum!

- Ótimo, vamos embora então. – disse, montando a vassoura. O facto de ter voltado a ver mal dizia-lhe que os seus olhos retomaram o tom original e isso significava que os efeitos da poção terminariam em breve – Tens a tua ali atrás – apontou para um caixote do lixo enquanto os seus cabelos encurtavam – Temos que nos despachar.

O loiro quis esmurra-lo. Apesar da Guerra e dos anos que se passaram, Harry Potter continuava um pirralho convencido e irritante que se escondia por detrás de uma máscara de falsa modéstia. Era esta a principal característica do Rapaz que Sobreviveu que Draco mais detestava, apesar de a lista ser bastante longa. Deu um pontapé no caixote do lixo e pegou na vassoura. Perguntava-se porque é que aquele imbecil decidira arriscar tudo e ir ao seu encontro, visto que a sua carta podia perfeitamente ser uma armadilha. Estaria relacionado com aquele desprezível vício de conceder segundas oportunidades?

- Porque é que confiaste em mim? – deu por si a exteriorizar rispidamente os seus pensamentos, amaldiçoando-se em seguida. O tom de pele da mulher começava a clarear enquanto o nariz adquiria a forma de que Draco se lembrava.

- Não fui eu, foi a Herm. Ela disse-me que o podia fazer a cem porcento.

- Quê? – a sua voz, carregada de espanto, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa que sentia. Herm, Hermione Granger? Ela confiara em si? Porque raio? Das poucas vezes que lhe dirigira a palavra, estava certo de que lhe chamara Sangue de Lama em quatro quintos delas. Não havia uma única razão para ser digno do mais pequeno benefício de dúvida, quanto mais de confiança. A não ser que ela soubesse da sua missão e de que, apesar de todas as vezes que a pudera entregar a Lord Voldemort sem o conhecimento de Mr Midley, ele não o fizera, limitando-se a observar e a ocultar do Senhor das Trevas as oportunidades que tivera... Não, ela não tinha como saber isso. Nos rápidos momentos que teve para refletir acerca dessa informação, não chegou a nenhuma conclusão lógica – era o mesmo tipo de situação que o levara a enviar a carta para ela e não para outro membro da Ordem. Draco podia invocar que ela era a mais inteligente e provavelmente a única que perceberia a metáfora na sua carta e negar, até para si próprio, que uma das razões porque a enviara era uma tentativa patética de diminuir, nem que fosse de forma irrelevante, aquela solidão que a rodeava. Contudo, a verdade era outra: não havia qualquer tipo de justificação lógica para ambas as ações.

- Isso mesmo. Ela está um pouco afastada dos assuntos da Ordem, mas mesmo assim insistiu nesta questão e admito que poderás ser uma grande ajuda – "uma grande ajuda" e não "útil", notou Draco, sentindo-se ligeiramente aceite – Quis vir e ser eu a avaliar a situação – ela disse, encolhendo os ombros com premeditada indiferença.

Sem responder, o Devorador da Morte apanhou o sinal e elevaram-se os dois no ar, cada um na sua vassoura, em direção ao local em que se realizaria a reunião que estava prestes a mudar a sua vida. Draco sempre quisera saber como é que seria fazer "o que está certo" e pela primeira vez sentia-se verdadeiramente próximo de o descobrir. Tudo, graças a uma sangue-de-lama. Contraiu os músculos dos lábios para reprimir um sorriso involuntário, enquanto pensava na carta que lhe enviaria como resposta, o mais curta e neutral possível: _"G, Obrigada"._

Esperava que ela a abrisse junto à janela, depois de a receber. Assim talvez ele conseguisse ver um pouco de conforto no seu gesto ao recebê-la e a ler as duas palavras escritas, enquanto a observava envolto em sombras.

_._

_**I came and I was nothing  
**__(Eu vim e eu não era nada)__**  
And time will give us nothing  
**__(E o tempo não nos dará nada)  
__**So why did you choose to lean on  
**__(Então porque é que escolheste amparar-te)  
__**A man you knew was falling?**_  
_(Num homem que sabias que estava a cair?)  
_

_._

Durante os últimos cinco anos, Draco fora um espião e muitas vezes deu por si a pensar em Severus Snape. Pensara nele, entre outras ocasiões, na noite em que Granger passava os dedos pela carta que lhe escrevera e a levara ao seu peito, enquanto sorria. O céu estava límpido e ele conseguira finalmente vê-la, à jovem que fora sua colega em Hogwarts. Saber que ela ressurgira perante tal pedaço de papel intrigou-o. O que é que ela pensaria de si para despoletar tal reação? O que é que ele pensava dela? Não se lembrava do momento em que ela deixara de ser uma sangue-de-lama e passara a ser uma mulher. E desde quando contemplava com... apreço... as descuidadas ondas do seu cabelo?

Draco não sabia.

Não sabia desde quando é que a sua tarefa deixara de ser uma missão e se tornara numa espécie de zelo, mesmo que a contragosto. Como é que Snape teria lidado com o assunto? Será que ele alguma vez estivera numa situação parecida? Se tivesse estado, então… poderiam os Devoradores da Morte sentir algo mais que afeto? Snape obviamente que sentira mais que isso, mas Snape nunca fora um Devorador da Morte, ele era apenas um homem perdido, que vivera em prole de algo que pretendia proteger até às últimas consequências, mesmo que não recebesse nada em troca. E Draco… bom, Draco não tinha sequer um pingo do heroísmo do seu antigo professor, mas no fundo não seria tal e qual como o mestre de poções? Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter encontrado o seu caminho, desistira de o fazer. Desde há muito que as suas ações eram efetuadas apenas tendo em mente a proteção da sua mãe e, agora, também de Astoria.

Se assim era, porque é que pensava nisso enquanto observava Hermione Granger?

- Merda. – protestou. Sempre que chegava àquela esquina, ao local onde sem falta se posicionava para a observar, Draco vinha sempre desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção ou preocupação. Ele chegava sem nada, mas bastava olhar para ela para o seu cérebro fervilhar com hipóteses e situações hipotéticas, com teorias e recordações de um passado que já estivera mais próximo.

Até que, finalmente, chegava a hora de regressar a casa e a sua mente apagava-se junto de Astoria. Fora assim até a Guerra acabar. Draco ficara com a fama de ser um inútil como o pai, e levou várias tareias por isso, enquanto as suas verdadeiras ações davam grandes vitórias à Ordem. Cada golpe que sofria deixava-o orgulhoso e sabia que, se queria que tudo corresse pelo melhor, tinha que fazer como Snape, tinha que deixar de ter emoções naquelas alturas, por mais desesperante que fosse a dor que lhe era infligida. Fora bem-sucedido. Tão bem-sucedido que a primeira coisa que fez, três dias depois de a Guerra acabar, foi levar Astoria a passear.

Ela completaria vinte e oito anos alguns meses mais tarde, mas ao olhar para ela, Draco soube que não podia esperar. Levou-a a um dos parques mais bonitos de Inglaterra e fizeram um piquenique junto do lago. Contara-lhe o seu contributo nas diversas batalhas travadas e que a sua atitude e bom desempenho profissional lhe valeram um bom posto no Ministério. Tratava-se de algo que ele ainda não percebera muito bem, mas na semana seguinte, no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, tudo lhe seria esclarecido. A jovem sorria ao ouvi-lo, ávida por saber mais.

- Esperei tanto por este dia – comentava enquanto o encarava com ternura. Draco colocava a mão sobre a dela e contorcia fraternalmente o canto de sua boca, formando um pequeno sorriso. Ele também tinha esperado pelo dia em que ambos pudessem passear sem medo e que a sua mãe passaria a viver em paz. A seu tempo, o seu pai também voltaria para casa e, com sorte, a família Malfoy voltaria a reerguer-se. Viveriam os quatro apreciando cada momento como se fosse o último e talvez nessa altura Draco poderia descobrir um pouco mais sobre a profundeza da relação entre um homem e uma mulher. Se o fizesse, seria com Astoria.

Se lhes tivessem dado tempo, Draco tinha a certeza de que o descobriria com Astoria.

Mas o tempo não lhes trouxe nada, para além do vazio.

Draco encontrava-se no mesmo local onde, um mês e meio atrás, fizera o seu piquenique com ela. Tinha os olhos inchados e engolia com amargura. Demorara cinco dias a recuperar o controlo e dominar a sua raiva. Já passara por situações piores, mas desta vez era diferente. Parecia que perdera um pouco de si próprio pelo caminho e, bem no fundo, sabia que era isso mesmo que tinha acontecido - a parte de si que acreditava poder vir a ser feliz com Astoria morrera com ela, e Draco já não sabia, no meio de tudo o que sentia, o que é que o deixava mais pesaroso ou o irritava ainda mais.

Levou a mão ao bolso do seu negro fato de alta-costura. De lá, retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado ao meio, uma fotografia. Nela Astoria sorria, debruçada sobre ele e com os braços em torno do seu pescoço. Draco estava sentado num dos bancos de jardim da sua mansão, segurando um livro no colo e tentava conter um esgar risonho enquanto ouvia o que a jovem lhe sussurrava ao ouvido. Apesar de lhe murmurar algo, Astoria também encarava a câmara com frontalidade e acenava.

Passou os dedos pela fotografia. Envelhecer ao lado daquela jovem mulher, que nutrira tantos sentimentos por ele, teria sido uma bênção. Draco sabia que, se tivesse essa possibilidade, poderia fazer algo de realmente bom. Poderia ter criado uma família unida, coesa e acarinhada. Astoria envelheceria majestosamente a seu lado e a solidão não mais passaria de uma memória distante.

Comprimiu os lábios.

Astoria nunca mais sorriria para si. Ele nunca iria criar um lar. Engoliu em seco enquanto a vista ficava turva. No sono em que ela mergulhara, Draco jamais a poderia voltar a alcançar. E saber que durante todos aqueles anos, ela sempre tentara aproximar-se de si durante a madrugada, esperando o seu regresso sem adormecer… quantas vezes é que perdera a oportunidade de ser e de a fazer feliz?

Muitas.

Demasiadas.

E, de qualquer das formas, mereceria ela a felicidade que ele tinha para lhe dar? Uma alegria apagada, um sorriso que fora envenenado… que felicidade poderia advir de um homem como ele? Astoria merecia mais, bem mais que o que ele tinha para dar. Draco não passava de um farrapo, quem o conhecesse sabia-o muito bem. _Ele_ sabia muito bem. Nem com o tempo, ele acreditava que as suas feridas sarassem. Eram demasiado profundas, infligidas durante uma porção exagerada de dias e dias e dias.

Draco nunca seria mais que "nada". Consciente desse facto, ele por vezes não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o porquê de Astoria querer a sua companhia. Mesmo conhecendo-o, ela decidira confiar e amparar-se do que restava do menino de outrora. Ela procurara força em si, que nunca tivera nada para oferecer.

Que nulidade. Sempre uma nulidade. Para sempre inútil.

Que vazio. Sempre vazio. Para sempre vazio.

Ao respirar, um trémulo som escapou de seus lábios. A sua expressão contorceu-se. Como é que um coração que já não mais existia podia ser quebrado uma e outra vez? Como é que um homem quebrado podia desfazer-se ainda mais? Levou um punho cerrado aos olhos e esfregou-os com força, ficando ligeiramente vermelho. Já não era mais um fedelho de 16 anos, não tinha mais idade para chorar, fosse por que motivo fosse.

Mas custava. Custava tanto, sem Astoria. Quem mais estaria disposto a ouvi-lo? Em quem mais poderia confiar novamente, para além de sua mãe? Estava de novo sozinho, após tanto tempo de servidão a Voldemort. Livre, mas sozinho. E o que é que alcançara mesmo, nesses últimos anos? É certo que sem a sua ajuda, o Senhor das Trevas não teria caído, mas para além disso, os seus feitos resumiam-se ao trabalho de um espião.

Levou de novo a mão ao bolso do seu blazer, com rapidez. Os seus dedos tocaram num pequeno pedaço de papel, que retirou e colocou sobre a fotografia cujos pormenores decorara. Nele, estava cuidadosamente escrito: "_Sempre que precisares_". A imagem de Granger naquela noite veio-lhe à cabeça. O seu sorriso. A sua paz e gratidão por ter recebido um mero rabisco em pergaminho.

Granger… uma mente tão brilhante envolta no mesmo tipo de escuridão em que ele se encontrava. Ela também merecia receber mais da vida, como Astoria, não merecia? O que é que importava o sangue se ela tivesse o poder de mudar, de melhorar, o mundo? E ela tinha. Draco pressentia-o, mesmo que não o viesse a admitir. Só precisava que alguém que estendesse a mão, que alguém a orientasse, tal como haviam feito com ele.

O caso dela seria, no entanto, obviamente mais complicado, tendo em conta que só poderia contar com o obtuso do Weasley e o Potter, que nunca fora muito perspicaz. Pena, tinha a certeza que se Astoria fosse viva, teria querido ajudar. Ela nunca soubera muito bem o que fazer com a sua fortuna, dedicando-se em parte ao mecenato e a fazer doações para investigação científica no mundo dos muggles (algo que apenas Draco sabia).

Astoria teria querido ajudar, pensou novamente, enquanto os seus olhos humedecidos. E foi nessa altura que Draco, com estranheza, se apercebeu.

Ele também queria ajudar. Ele precisava ajudar.

* * *

_Continua_

* * *

*Harry disse o nome com sotaque francês, pois foi o único que me recordei e que começava com o som "Pou"

**PS -** Fiz várias referências temporais neste capítulo correspondentes ao anterior, para que se possa ter noção da paridade cronológica das situações, espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Caso permaneça alguma dúvida basta perguntar!

**PS2** - as palavras "riscadas" da primeira carta escrita por Draco são "Cara" e "gostava"


	3. Chapter 3

Quando escrevi o terceiro capítulo pela primeira vez, ele foi apagado porque o computador bloqueou.

Desconsolada, ganhei coragem e, mesmo sabendo que não seria a mesma coisa, reescrevi o melhor que pude, e o computador voltou a apagá-lo. Assim, depois de ter ultrapassado a grande neura que se apoderou de mim, reescrevi-o durante as aulas e finalmente consegui terminar. Não o reli nem tenciono fazê-lo, não quero olhar para este cap, nunca mais -.-  
Espero que me perdoem se não estiver como os outros, eu tentei.

- Os versos utilizados/adaptados são de duas músicas que usei como inspiração, ouça-a enquanto lê! - "Draw your Swords" e "Lonely Hands", ambas de Angus and Julia Stone.

- Deixe a sua opinião por favor, reviews são muito importantes para os autores!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, mas a ideia desta fic é minha e como tal a fic também me pertence.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HOW COULD I EVER OVERCOME?**

**.**

**See her come down, through the clouds****  
**(Vê-la descer, por entre as nuvens)  
**I feel like a fool****  
**(Eu sinto-me como um imbecil)  
**I ain't got nothing left to give****  
**(Não tenho mais nada para dar)  
**Nothing to lose****  
**(Nada para perder)

.

Draco viu-a descer as escadas, que ligavam a porta de sua casa à rua, naquela manhã. Cento e cinco dias haviam passado desde o dia em que a Guerra terminou e, finalmente, na semana anterior, Draco conseguira o que queria. Granger veria reconhecido todo o seu valor.

Fora complicado, mas com a sua influência e perseverança, isso acontecera. Astoria, onde quer que se encontrasse, provavelmente estaria orgulhosa de si, e ele próprio, confessava, também estava satisfeito com o seu feito. Conseguiria melhorar, mesmo que infimamente, a vida de uma das inúmeras vítimas daquela terrível Guerra. É certo que deixara cicatrizes em todos, mas muitos haviam, pelo menos tentado, seguir em frente.

Granger não.

Ele sabia-o.

Depois de perder Astoria e reler pela milésima vez o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que levava sempre consigo, juntamente com a fotografia dele e da morena, ele percebeu que necessitava desesperadamente de se ocupar. O exigente trabalho que tinha e as tentativas de arranjar forma de auxiliar a ex-Gryffindor, no entanto, não eram suficientes. Ele precisava de mais. E todas as noites se segurava para não colocar o manto e sair. Durante cento e cinco dias, fora bem-sucedido, bem domesticado, passando os serões com sua mãe e perdendo-se por entre enredos de livros.

Contudo, naquela noite, ele cedeu. Ele saiu e posicionou-se na esquina que há tanto não visitava. Muito se passara e mudara desde a última vez que ali estivera, mas ele sabia que não mudara para melhor, pelo menos não dentro de si. Era um alívio já não cobrir o rosto com aquela pesada máscara, mas enquanto esperava, um certo temor abatia-se sobre si. Astoria sucumbira, ele sucumbira, o que é que garantia que Granger não tivesse feito o mesmo? Draco não queria que isso acontecesse, ele queria salvá-la, já que nenhum dos seus chamados "amigos" era capaz de mexer a unha do pé para a ajudar.

Inúteis.

Ingratos.

Imbecis.

A porta abriu-se. De lá, e envergando um sobretudo negro, Hermione Granger saiu. Franzia o sobrolho enquanto encarava de frente o sol matinal e, desconfiada, colocou um enorme chapéu-de-chuva na sua mala. Draco observou a simplicidade do casaco e do apanhado desajeitado mas estranhamente elegante que ela fizera com o seu cabelo. Os raios solares batiam-lhe realçando o seu tom de cobre e tornando os seus olhos alaranjados. O cuidado com que colocava os pés nos degraus, procurando resquícios de gelo, e o deslizar da sua mão enluvada de veludo continham uma graça que Draco nunca antes vira. Não era fragilidade nem classe, e muito menos altivez. Não. Granger era dona de uma simplicidade extrema e Draco sempre achara as coisas simples, óbvias, pouco atrativas e sem encanto. Mas naquele momento, aquelas quotidianas ações pareciam-lhe enfeitiçadas e Granger poderia muito bem estar a descer as escadarias de um riquíssimo salão de baile, ao invés de uns podres degraus de bairro.

Sentiu-se embaraçado com a comparação que inconscientemente fez. Ridículo.

Virou costas e estava prestes a aparatar quando ouviu um forte latido. Voltou-se de novo e rapidamente para constatar que Granger se aproximara três metros da sua direção e que um rafeiro lhe ladrava, rosnando baixinho entre os intervalos. Levou instintivamente a mão à varinha e segurou-a com força.

- Olá – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo de forma insegura. O rafeiro parou de ladrar, mas não de rosnar. A ex-Gryffindor, por sua vez, baixou-se e estendeu-lhe o braço. Aos poucos, o animal aproximou-se de si e cheirou- ponta dos dedos perante o atento olhar dela e de Draco. De seguida, parou de rosnar e apenas a encarou. Passado alguns momentos, ela levou calmamente a mão à sua mala e de lá retirou o que parecia ser uma sandes de fiambre. Estendeu-a ao cão que, após escassos, segundos de dúvida, a devorou, satisfeito e sem deixar de abanar a cauda.

Granger sorriu e levantou-se. Draco sabia que aquilo teria sido, pelo menos, parte do seu almoço. Algo dentro de si contraiu perante aquele gesto. Mesmo que tivesse conseguido melhorar a vida dela, como é que isso competiria com o que ela acabara de fazer? Granger não só fora generosa. Ela dera tudo o que tinha a um cão vadio. Draco engoliu em seco. Ele também lhe tinha dado tudo o que podia, não havia nada mais para dar. Aliás, duvidada que ela aceitasse mais e mesmo o que ele fizera por ela, se soubesse que tinha sido ele o benfeitor. Sim, porque apesar de não serem inimigos, tal não significava que Granger o respeitasse e muito menos que aceitasse a sua ajuda.

Fez um ligeiro ar de desprezo.

Não que quisesse ajudar ao extremo, óbvio. Apenas achava que se tratava de uma questão de justiça. Mas, mesmo que hipoteticamente, quisesse _mesmo_ ajudar… o que é que perderia com isso?

Nada.

.

**Oh lonely hands grab my suitcase full of nothing****  
**(Oh mãos solitárias seguram a minha pasta, cheia de nada)  
**I don't know why, I don't know why****  
**(Eu não sei porquê, eu não sei porquê…)  
**You took me here and gave me something to believe in**  
(Trouxeste-me para aqui e deste-me algo em que acreditar)  
**I don't know why, I don't know why****  
**(Eu não sei porquê… eu não sei porquê…)

.

Ergueu-se enquanto o animal devorava o almoço que teria sido dela. Sorriu, para além daquela sandes, Hermione não tinha mais nada para oferecer. A quem quer que fosse. Mentiria se não soubesse o porquê, porque, apesar de a Guerra ter terminado há pouco mais de três meses, as cicatrizes que ela dilacerara em si estariam para sempre presentes.

Recomeçou a andar.

Perdera os seus pais, Draco e o seu futuro por causa daquela maldita Guerra, por causa do facto de ter nascido numa família _muggle_ e isso sim, ela não compreendia. Que mal tinha, não ser filha de feiticeiros? E em que é que consiste mesmo esse maldito conceito de puro-sangue? Todos sangravam da mesma forma, o mesmo tom carmim. Imaginava que, para além da mesma textura, todo o sangue tivesse o mesmo sabor. Não havia qualquer motivo para discriminações, até porque ela própria era a prova de que ter pais bruxos não providenciava maior aptidão para praticar magia.

Deveria ser falta de confiança.

Deveria ser receio.

Sim… era a única explicação. OS filhos de casais não mágicos eram vistos como uma ameaça não por descenderem de tais famílias, mas sim pelo receio e vergonha que os "verdadeiros" feiticeiros certamente sentiriam ao constatar que o seu potencial era ultrapassado por eles.

- Hmpf – protestou. Era bem-feito.

Dirigia-se, naquela terça-feira, mais uma vez, para o seu local de trabalho. Contudo, dentro do enorme edifício que era o Ministério da Magia, Hermione não ocuparia o seu habitual posto de trabalho nos Arquivos, sob a hegemonia de Mr. Midley. Ao invés disso, começaria a trabalhar no sexto andar. Tal acontecera pois fora-lhe feita, através do seu antigo chefe, uma proposta irrecusável de trabalho. Deixaria de fazer um simples trabalho de secretariado, sendo promovida a Subchefe do Departamento de Justiça e Ordenação Social graças ao vasto conhecimento que obtivera da população enquanto trabalhava nos Arquivos. A sua nova tarefa seria avaliar todos os ficheiros de inúmeros suspeitos e comprovar a sua veracidade, para em seguida serem ou não julgados e se atualizarem os respetivos dados no seu antigo local de trabalho.

Ela, confessava, não sabia bem ao certo o porquê de ter sido escolhida para tal trabalho, todos sabiam que fora perseguida pelo lado das Trevas, a sua imparcialidade seria constantemente posta à prova e em causa. Contudo, mesmo assim, quiseram dar-lhe uma hipótese. Hermione fora escolhida para tal posto devido à sua ainda reconhecida inteligência, tendo, no entanto, como superior hierárquico directo alguém de extrema confiança do novo Ministro da Magia. Não sabia quem, mas tal não a incomodava, visto que este trabalho a aproximava, de certo modo, de Harry e Ginny, Aurors que partiriam em busca de quem a equipa de Hermione achasse necessário.

Sorriu, reconhecida, ao passar a entrada do Ministério. Saber que alguém que valorizava as suas capacidades a procurara e decidira estender-lhe a mão, dando-lhe a hipótese de sair dos pisos subterrâneos era, para si, uma dádiva. Alguém decidira puxar por si, mesmo tendo passado tão pouco tempo desde a queda de Voldemort. Ela desconhecia os motivos de tal gesto, mas estava grata. Grata por poder voltar a respirar e por necessitarem de si. Lembrava-se da prontidão com que aceitara a oportunidade.

Mr. Midley não ficara muito satisfeito, mas parecia não ter hipótese de escolha, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Aquiescera e desejara-lhe boa sorte porque, no fundo, talvez também ele acreditasse que Hermione necessitava ver o céu.

Ela e todos os seus colegas de trabalho, pensou. O Ministério encontrava-se verdadeiramente caótico nas últimas semanas, uma espécie de pequena cidade pós-apocalíptica. Os novos trabalhadores, substitutos de apoiantes de Voldemort, procuravam fazer todas as alterações e reformas necessárias no funcionamento dos vários departamentos e gabinetes para que aquele local voltasse a ser um sítio justo e respeitado. Uma dessas medidas correspondia ao facto de varrer de lá todo o tipo de pessoa que apenas trabalhava como meio de recompensa e, apesar de muitos já terem sido presos e despedidos, Hermione naquele dia ainda se cruzou com um discreto apoiante do lado das Trevas, que saia do Ministério carregando o que ela julgava ser a sua última caixa de pertences pessoais.

Ao percorrer de uma ponta a outra o infindável corredor ladeado por lareiras, de onde surgiam frequentemente feiticeiros envoltos na habitual neblina verde, ela sentia o entusiasmo na ponta dos dedos causar-lhe uma ligeira comichão. Contornou rapidamente a enorme fonte e entrou, para seu espanto, num elevador que a teria como única ocupante. Carregou com cuidado e ânsia no botão do sexto andar e teve que conter uma fraca gargalhada quando o elevador a começou a levar descontroladamente para cima, ao invés de para baixo, como cinzentamente era seu hábito.

A brisa da viagem que lhe batia no rosto carregava-a de energia. Sabia que era um percurso que valorizaria durante cada segundo da sua duração, durante os anos em que o percorresse. Era este o símbolo do seu esforço e a recompensa por tudo o que abdicara e perdera. Ainda bem que ouvira Ron, ainda bem que confiara em Harry. Ainda bem que, apesar de a ter perdido, recuperara (parcialmente) a esperança.

Ao abrir a porta do seu novo escritório conjunto, deparou-se com uma conhecida cara que a fez sorrir:

- Christine!

- Bom dia Subchefe, – respondeu uma alta mulher, sorridente também. Christine era seis anos mais velha mas a sua aparência era ainda mais jovem que a de Hermione. Tinha os cabelos muito curtos e encaracolados, o que fazia com que estes lhe emoldurassem o redondo e pequeno rosto na perfeição. Os seus olhos azuis, escondidos por detrás das armações encarnadas dos seus óculos, ainda eram o porto seguro que Hermione se recordava de ver na noite em que Ron a levara para o hospital _muggle_. – sê bem-vinda ao nosso novo local de trabalho!

- A sério? - perguntou, agradavelmente surpreendida - Que bom! Quem mais está connosco?

- Dos tempos do Arquivo ninguém, que eu saiba. É difícil sair daquele buraco.

Hermione acenou, compreendendo. Gostava que os seus antigos colegas tivessem tido melhor sorte, mas o facto de ter Christine ali era suficiente para lhe dar a força necessária para dirigir uma equipa de trabalho.

- As outras seis pessoas que trabalharão aqui foram transferidas, não sendo nenhum deles inglês. Creio que é para assegurar ao máximo o objectivismo do grupo de trabalho. Também, percebe-se, não é? Não queremos enviesamentos desnecessários nas estatísticas. Contudo, acho que o nosso Chefe é... o que me deixa ligeiramente curiosa.

A outra mulher aquiesceu. Era natural que a pessoa de confiança do novo Ministro da Magia fosse um feiticeiro inglês. Afinal de contas, trabalhariam numa área sensível, não fazia sentido chamar um estranho para coordenar a tarefa que teriam pela frente. Para tal era necessário alguém sério, rígido e leal. Hermione imaginou instantaneamente a Professora McGonagall e sentiu uma ligeira pontada de desgosto no peito. Teria que a ir visitar brevemente a São Mungus.

- Como assim? - forçou-se a perguntar, procurando concentrar-se. - Ninguém o viu?

- Ainda não de perto. Mas a nossa colega da Grécia diz que, pelo menos ao longe, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho. Tudo o que sei é que prendeu um papelinho na porta dele a pedir para não ser incomodado e para lá ires ter assim que chegasses. Portanto despacha-te sua sortuda, vai lá que eu quero uma avaliação completa! - concluiu a colega de trabalho, piscando-lhe um olho.

- Oh, certo! – Hermione disse, largando distraída e apressadamente a sua mala e casaco numa cadeira que que encontrava perto de si. De seguida, passou passou por Christine, que lhe puxou o braço e disse, olhando-a por cima dos óculos – O gabinete dele é na outra direcção, querida.

- Ah, é. Até já!

Christine viu a mulher afastar-se e suspirou. De seguida, pegou nas coisas que foram jogadas na cadeira e pousou-as com cuido na futura secretária de Hermione, que antes se encontrava desoladamente vazia. Tinha a melhor vista sobre a sala e sobre as restantes sete secretárias, pertencentes aos outros membros da equipa, que a encaravam com curiosidade após terem sido ignorados pela Subchefe. Christine esboçou um sorriso de desculpas e encolheu os ombros ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que a adaptação da amiga não seria fácil, mas acreditava que ela conseguisse recuperar a confiança em si própria e recuperar a liderança que lhe era característica nos tempos de juventude, consoante ouvira em inúmeros rumores sobre a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração.

Os sapatos rasos de Hermione não produziam o mínimo som no chão do corredor. Engoliu o receio que se costumava apoderar de si sempre que o silêncio rastejava e se alojava por perto. Acelerou o passo e expirou, aliviada, ao encontrar a referida porta. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse por detrás dela, a mulher estava consciente de que lhe devia mais que o que alguma vez poderia pagar. Colocou a mão na massaneta. Aquela pessoa, para além de a resgatar, procurara inseri-la de novo na sociedade, mesmo sabendo o quanto ela degenerara.

Os seus olhos ficaram aguados.

Ela sabia que não voltaria a ser a mesma, mas não ia desistir. Não podia fraquejar agora. Retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel e passou-o com cuidado pelos olhos, arrumando-o de novo. Depois, respirou fundo e bateu à porta, abrindo-a de rompante em seguida por temer perder a pouca coragem que ainda tinha. Queria ver a cara de quem tinha mais esperança em si que ela própria. Queria causar boa impressão e mostrar que era capaz de corresponder às expectativas, mesmo que não acreditasse plenamente nisso. Queria dizer que viera para ficar e que lhe confirmassem que não seria mais excluída. Queria promessas e segurança. Queria tanta coisa... ela queria... Draco.

Congelou no instante em que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele, amadurecidos.

Fora ele... fora ele quem a trouxera para ali e lhe dera algo em que acreditar.

Ouviu o seu grito mudo e sentiu na sua face lágrimas que não escorreriam.

Porquê? Porquê? Porque é que...

Deixou de raciocinar para se proteger.

Da sua cadeira, o homem erguera a cabeça e encarava-a com alguma expectativa, mas depressa compreendeu que algo de errado se passava. A fluidez dos gestos dela estagnara, e olhava-o com um misto de choque e incredulidade, sem se dar ao trabalho de cerrar os lábios entreabertos e desprovidos de batom. Eram bem desenhados e o seu tom natural era cheio de vida, ao contrário do inexpressivo olhar de indiferença que ele tentava envergava.

Draco continuou a olhar, e fê-lo descaradamente durante os momentos que se seguiram. Os seus olhos, uma vez pousados sobre os dela, haviam-se prendido nos mesmos. Sem sequer tentar, algo lhe dizia que seria difícil quebrar aquele contacto visual. Pela primeira vez, em catorze anos, eles olhavam um para o outro. Ela notava a sua presença, ela reagia directamente à mesma, demonstrando alguma confusão e até um pouco de descrença.

O seu simples vestido negro e o singelo pendente que tinha ao pescoço e mal se via eram pormenores discretos, ofuscados pela sua expressividade facial e pelos quase acobreados cabelos que se soltaram do simples penteado desde a primeira vez que a vira naquela manhã. Para além disso, o loiro surpreendeu-se por recordar as quase imperceptíveis sardas no rosto da mulher. O detalhe da ligeira inclinação do seu nariz e os ângulos perfeitos do seu pescoço de mármore. Não seria isto excesso de boa memória?, perguntava-se sem tirar os olhos dela, que não se mexera um milímetro e continuava a segurar ainda a porta aberta. Parecia esconder uma espécie de mistério que Draco nunca antes notara. Estranhou, mas depressa procurou amenizar a situação:

- Granger, - disse, levantando-se e indicando a cadeira do outro lado da secretária – por favor senta-te.

Hermione procurava absorver tudo o que conseguia daquela imagem. O homem à sua frente era um sonho. Alto, loiro, tal como ela se recordava, apesar de amadurecido pelas sombras de ligeiras rugas de expressão. O fato cinzento que usava substituia o negro integral que no passado sempre o encobrira. A gravata azul, muito clara, iluminava-lhe o olhar, assim como o branco da camisa reflectia o sol que, pela janela atrás de si , entrava na sala.

Ele estava ali, educadamente aguardando a sua resposta.

Ele estava ali. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o ar fugir e o chão escapar.

Draco estava ali.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes e passou com destreza a mão sobre os mesmos, depois de se voltar para fechar a porta. De seguida, encaminhou-se na direção dele e sentou-se, desconfortável, à sua frente, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Assim que ele começou a falar, Hermione recordou-se imediatamente do quão límpido era o seu tom de voz. Magnético e no timbre certo, pausado e firme. Ele falava sobre o funcionamento da equipa de trabalho e de como funcionariam as coisas, mas ela não estava pronta para se fixar inteiramente nele. Não quando aqueles olhos pareciam prestes a absorve-la.

Assim, sendo, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, entretendo-se a inspecionar o escritório com o maior dos empenhos. Os envelhecidos livros nas enormes estantes que cobriam a parede à sua esquerda e atrás de si eram pesados e de tons escuros. O pequeno sofá e mesinha de apoio que se encontravam à direita formavam um confortável recanto para relaxar e reflectir. A janela e os cortinados brancos por detrás de Draco faziam com que este parecesse etéreo. O quadro paisagístico sobre o sofá representava o início de uma fantasiosa floresta. O tom salmão das paredes aquecia o espaço, tornando-o ainda mais acolhedor. O chão e a mobília de madeira muito escura davam-lhe um toque de austeridade. As penas e tintas na secretária encontravam-se falsamente arrumadas, procurando esconder um certo e contido caos. Os papéis desorganizados confirmavam a sua existência. A moldura sobre os mesmos destacava-se e, nela, havia um sorriso e um aceno.

- Granger? – Draco falara, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela, vendo o que ela, curiosamente, percorria com o olhar. Fora tolerante, mas atingira o seu limite. Dera-lhe as boas vindas, explicara o necessário e aguardava qualquer tipo de resposta ou aceno, mas nada recebeu em troca. _Nada._ Se a havia chamado, era porque o assunto importava e, como tal, requeria e exigia toda a atenção. Ela não lhe dera nenhuma. Até esperara perguntas impertinentes ou até um pedido de demissão, mas não recebera rigorosamente nada. Observava-a sem desviar o olhar, vendo-a a analisar as coisas que lhe pertenciam e procurando não iniciar uma discussão. Granger tinha uma postura delicada. Não usava qualquer tipo de maquilhagem e, mesmo assim, Draco dera por si a acha-la atraente.

"Tsk,", protestou, no momento exacto em que ela olhava para a sua moldura.

Hermione levantou apressadamente o olhar, atrapalhada:

- Ah, eu, eu peço desculpa! – retorquiu, contidamente alarmada – Eu percebi tudo e vou dar o meu melhor!

Draco continuou a olhar para ela, desta vez desconfiado. Granger tinha um tom de voz genuíno sincero, honesto. Nos breves momentos em que olhou directamente para ele, soube que tinha efectivamente sido ouvido. Quando os olhos castanhos se voltaram a prender naquela específica fotografia, Draco contorceu-se, desagradado. Era suposto a atenção dela estar em si e não na sua vida particular. Granger deveria assimilar as suas novas tarefas ao invés de se interrogar sobre uma memória que não era sua. No entanto, aquela fotografia parecia absorvê-la, arranjando-a para uma espécie de Passado que não era, mas talvez pudesse ser o dela. A situação, de certa forma, não agravada a Draco. Ela estava ali para falar com ele.

Mas... significava isso que ele não podia falar com ela?

- Astoria Greengrass. – disse, simplesmente. Era um protesto e uma afirmação. Draco Malfoy podia fazer o que bem entendesse, incluindo abrir uma brecha da sua vida pessoal. Sim, ele era capaz de fazer isso.

Ela ergueu novamente o olhar, com cautela. Confusa ao início, depressa percebeu e corou. Lembrava-se de ver a notícia no jornal mas o pânico que sentira inicialmente ao olhar para a felicidade dos dois cegara-a. Achara que estavam apaixonados, que estavam noivos, que iriam casar, que seriam felizes para sempre. Contudo, isso nunca poderia acontecer.

- L-lamento. – balbuciou, encolhendo-se na cadeira. Entristecida pela dor que Draco deveria ter sentido, parte de si estava também cruelmente aliviada por saber que ele não mais poderia ser arrastado para longe. Os olhos aguaram de ódio pelo seu pensamento sujo. Cravou as mãos nos joelhos, rompendo os_ collants_.

- Obrigado – retorquiu o homem, sem grande tacto. Olhou para a fotografia e passou os dedos por ela. Ainda estava abalado, mas acreditava que recuperaria forças para seguir em frente. Granger fê-lo, depois de ter acordado de um pesadelo infinitamente pior que o dele. Era mais que óbvio que o próprio também o faria. Contudo, Astoria fazia-lhe falta. Muita falta.

- Tenho a certeza que nunca o abandonará. - ela falou mais para si do que para ele. Tinha intenção de o confortar, mas também precisava de acreditar nas suas palavras.

Draco estranhou a sensibilidade que ela teve para acertar no seu pensamento. Ao olhar para ela, compreendeu. Talvez Granger acreditasse mesmo no que lhe dissera. Perante a tristeza que cobria o rosto dela, resolveu apenas acenar.

- B-bom, se não necessita mais de mim eu vou trabalhar,com licença e obrigada por esta oportunidade. – disse rapidamente e sem aviso, levantando-se para em seguida quase correr em direção à porta. Ele levantou-se também, mas antes de falar já ela havia desaparecido. Sentou-se de novo, tentando perceber o que sucedera.

Tentava asimilar a breve mas intensa conversa que tivera com a sua agora subordinada. Granger saira do seu escritório de forma tão inesperada que quase parecia fugir de algo. Talvez de si. Contrariado, admitiu que tal era mais que aceitável. Ele fora um Devorador da Morte, apesar de ter provado que isso fazia parte do seu Passado. E se ela soubesse que ele nunca o quisera verdadeiramente ser, talvez então pudesse aceitar conviver cordialmente.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Qual seria a melhor forma de ganhar a confiança de alguém como ela? De facto considerara a oferta na última carta que dela recebera demasiado generosa, mas não contara que a atitude em pessoa fosse tão diferente. Lembrou-se dela a receber a sua carta, lembrou-se dela destroçada, sempre perto da janela do seu apartamento, provavelmente esperando uma companhia que nunca iria chegar.

No entanto, ela não parecia desistir, fosse do que fosse.

Se calhar alguém tinha força suficiente para a manter relativamente estável... Torceu o nariz. A culpa devia de ser daquele sardento imbecil.

Ligeiramente enjoado, pegou sem pensar num pedaço de pergaminho e na sua pena, escrevendo depressa uma curta mensagem. O telefone tocou entretanto.

- Malfoy – respondeu de forma seca.

- Sou eu, liguei para saber como está a correr o primeiro dia.

- Ah. Não mal. – afirmou cautelosamente, reconhendo a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Isso não chega.

- Não posso conseguir tudo de uma vez.

- Outra coisa não esperaria eu.

Perante o sarcástico comentário, Draco deixou o meu mau humor falar:

- Olha Potter, porque é que não metes o nariz nos teus Aurors e te certificas que eles fazem o seu trabalho eficientemente? Farei o mesmo.

- Combinado, até dia 20. – Harry desligou.

- Inútil – rangeu entre dentes. De seguida, focou a atenção no bilhete que escrevera. Draco quis amaldiçoa-lo. Ambos pensaram no mesmo. Levantou-se e bateu com a porta, dirigindo-se ao local comum da sua equipa de trabalho. A maioria dela trabalhava imersa em enormes fichas e infindáveis documentos, mas a secretária que era do seu interesse encontrava-se vazia. Dirigiu-se ao primeiro funcionario que contratara:

- A Sub-Chefe, Harold?

- Bom dia, Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger ainda não se acomodou na sua cadeira mas Christine anunciou que ela diria umas pequenas palavras dentro de 15 minutos.

- Obrigado. – Draco afastou-se, atingiu a referida secretária, largou o pergaminho e retirou-se. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ainda protestando mentalmente, controlando o impulso de retirar a varinha e quebrar a pirosa jarra de flores por que passava.

Sob o trabalho empilhado de Granger, o pequeno bilhete que Draco deixara esperava-a em forma de pássaro. Assim que lhe tocasse, abrir-se-ia e revelaria as seguintes frase: "_Venho deste modo convidá-la para me acompanhar em representação do nosso Departamento, no dia 20, ao Baile de Beneficência da família Midley. Por favor aceite, DM"_

Pensando no que acabara de fazer, apenas uma palavra vinha à mente de Draco.

- Ridículo.

* * *

_Continua_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Pedindo mais uma vez desculpa, principalmente a quem segue frequentemente e deixa reviews (obrigada por as deixarem!*.*) aproveito este espaço para esclarecer uma questão:

Hermione não fazia a mais pálida das ideias que Draco a vigiava,** loli**, essa é parte da magia desta fic - o próprio destino a "mover-se" para os juntar! Quanto ao facto de ela ser capaz ou não de quebrar o feitiço, bom, eu disse que desta vez escreveria um final feliz.  
Espero não ter dado um graaaaande spoiler!  
Beijinhos e até à próx,

_Neffer-Tari_ :)


End file.
